La leyenda de las mil grullas
by Tanuki jo-chan
Summary: hola!!!!! he re-editado mi historia!!! esta arreglada, ja.ne, para aquellos que no la han leido, esta historia tiene romance, tragedia aventuras y fantacia
1. Default Chapter

" La leyenda de las mil grullas "  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de tokio, una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, caminaban los corredores de la universidad , luego al llegar a la cafeteria se reunieron con sus amigos.  
  
"eh, jo-chan, ¿qué te tomo tanto tiempo? le dijo un chico de cabello café sujetado en una cinta roja en su frente.  
  
"no molestes, sagara" le resonó la chica "yahico ¿como vas con tu entrenamiento?"  
  
"oh, estoy mejorando busu"  
  
" oh, no me había percatado que Kenshin no a legado aun" dijo la chica "saben que lo ha retrasado?"  
  
"Kenshin me aviso que tendría un reunieron con Hajime-san" contesto sano  
  
"y que tiene que hacer con el director?"  
  
"hay un nuevo grupo de principiantes de kendo y él quiere que Kenshin se encargue de ellos"  
  
"no lo sabia, ¿son los chico de ciclo 1?"  
  
"hai de gozaru yo" contesto un chico pelirrojo que acababa de llegar a la mesa.  
  
"Kenshin!!!!," exclamo Kaoru lanzándose a sus brazos.  
  
Kenshin la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en su frente, y se sentaron con los demás.  
  
"hay no!! Ya comienzan con sus cursilerías!!!!!!!" exclamo yahico  
  
"yo me voy, tengo que ir a buscar la kitsune-onna"  
  
"ja-ne ¡!!!!"  
  
"adiós sano!!"  
  
en ese momento en timbre sonó anunciando el termino de receso.  
  
"bueno , me voy a clases" dijo yahiko.  
  
"ja-ne yahiko-chan"  
  
"no me llames CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"la próxima clase la tenemos juntos no?"  
  
"hai, Kaoru-chan de gozaru yo"  
  
y así los dos chicos caminaron hasta su aula , juntos y tomados de las manos.  
  
Al finalizar las clases Kenshin y Kaoru salieron juntos, pues pasarían la tarde juntos.  
  
"oh Kenshin, me alegra mucho tenerte a mi lado"  
  
"sessha esta contento también"  
  
"MOU!!!!!! Kenshin cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes ese "sessha", realmente me irrita oírte decirlo"  
  
Kenshin sabia que dijera lo que dijera, no se calmaría, así que solo había una solución posible...  
  
La tomó por la cintura y le dio vuelta para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, luego con sus dedos le levantó la barbilla, se acerco lentamente hasta que quedaron unidos en un tierno beso.  
  
"Mou!!! Kenshin tu si sabes como hacerme cambiar de opinión" dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.  
  
"eso me agrada" le respondió  
  
al legar al llegar al edificio de departamentos....  
  
"me agrada mucho la idea de vivir en el mismo edifico"  
  
"hai de gozaru yo"  
  
Kaoru abrió la puerta de su departamento y ambos entraron, Kaoru dejo sus cuadernos en el escritorio y encendió la televisión,...  
  
"..... los bombardeos en la cuidad de hiroshima han tenido un terrible desenlace, el líder de los talibanes , acaba de arrojar la ultima bomba, una bomba nuclear que ha arrasado con la cuidad entera..."  
  
en ese momento Kaoru callo desmayada al oirlo, Kenshin se apresuró para atraparla antes de que golpeara el piso.  
  
Horas mas tarde despertó en su habitación  
  
"¿qué paso?"  
  
"hubo un ataque en hiroshima..."  
  
"Mis padres!!!!!!!!!! Mi familia!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Continuará........  
  
A/N:  
  
Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario queja o felicitación pueden escribirme. Ok bye, y gracias ya que es mi primer fanfic!!!!!!!!!  
  
Además, creo conveniente que todos ustedes sepan que este fanfic no se refiere a la bomba atomica de 1945 en Japón por la II guerra mundial, sino, que a los ataques de Osama Bin Laden, solo que en lugar de atacar a las torres gemelas ataca a Japón.  
  
Ja-ne!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por su comprensión  
  
P.D.: Gracias a mi buena amiga, quien me corrigió y me ayudó en esto. Gracias FIRUZE KHANUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

A/N: hola a todos, aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero les guste, como ya les había comentado en las notas de autora en el capitulo anterior (si no lo han leído ver en el cap. Anterior) en este fanfic vamos a pensar en un nuevo ataque terrorista.  
  
También quiero agradece a koneko-dono y a firuze khanume, por todo su apoyo,  
  
Bueno espero les guste. Ja-ne!!!!  
  
  
  
"La leyenda de las mil grullas"  
  
Cap. 2  
  
Ha paso ya mas de una semana desde lo sucedido en la ciudad de Hiroshima, Kaoru se ha trasladado al lugar en busca de su familia.  
  
"konchiwa, mi nombre es kamiya Kaoru y busco a mi familia...." fue interrumpida por la enfermera.  
  
"si señorita los sobrevivientes del ataque que se encuentran en este lugar están en aquella área y sus nombres están en aquel listado"  
  
"arigatoo godzamaisu"  
  
Kaoru caminó hasta el lugar, buscó el apellido en el listado pero no hubo ningún "kamiya" en la lista. Kaoru caminó hasta unas bancas, ya sin animo de seguir, era el quinto hospital que visitaba en busca de su familia no había seña alguna de que estuvieran bien. Cuando vio a Kenshin acercarse a ella se soltó en llanto.  
  
"Kaoru , no te preocupes ellos están sanos y salvos en algún lugar, no hay que perder las esperanzas " dijo Kenshin confortando a la chica  
  
"no, ya no quiero darme mas falsas esperanzas, este era el ultimo lugar donde habían heridos por el ataque"  
  
en el momento que iban a salir las puertas de la sala de emergencias del hospital se abrieron...  
  
"deprisa!!!!!!!!, acabamos de encontrar a un grupo de personas refugiadas en un lugar cercano al lugar de la explosión" dijo un doctor  
  
"parece ser una familia" dijo otra persona "estaban todos juntos y son tres, los dos padres y una chica de alrededor de 5 años"  
  
al oir esto Kaoru se detuvo de repente, "podrían ser ellos, mi familia" pensó.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru tuvieron que esperar un tiempo hasta saber de la situación de las personas y verificar su identidad.  
  
Después de una larga espera el doctor encargado de la emergencia salió, y Kaoru se acercó a él.  
  
"konichiwa, watashi wa kamiya Kaoru, y quería saber si ya han identificado al las tres personas que acaban de llegar?"  
  
"hai, Kaoru-dono, yo soy el Dr. Genzai, y si encontramos identificación el dos de ellas, pero la menor no tenia identificación, pero asumimos que son familia"  
  
"de casualidad..." comenzó a decir Kenshin pero el doctor lo interrumpió  
  
"hai, ellos son Kamiya Yoshida y kamiya Naoko" dijo el doctor  
  
Kaoru al escuchar esto cayo al suelo llorando, Kenshin la levantó y la abrazó para que apoyara en él.  
  
"disculpe, Dr. Genzai, pero como se encuentran ellos?" pregunto Kenshin  
  
"bueno la situación de los padres no es tan critica, pero al parecer la pequeña tiene una complicaciones" explicaba el doctor a ellos.  
  
"cuando los podré ver?" pregunto Kaoru en medio de llantos  
  
"sus padres saldrán de cuidados intensivos al pasar el efecto de la anestesia y los podrá ver en sus habitaciones, pero en cuanto a la chiquilla deberá pasar la noche en cuidados intensivos " explicaba el doctor  
  
"ya que usted, es familiar de ellos deberá llenar unas solicitudes de ingreso" explicaba una enfermera que se encontraba junto al doctor  
  
  
  
"Hai," dijo Kaoru esperando ver pronto a sus padres  
  
  
  
Así paso la noche y Kenshin y Kaoru permanecieron con los padres de ella, pero aun así la pequeña susume, no salía de situación critica.  
  
"doctor, como se encuentra la pequeña?" preguntó Kenshin  
  
"bueno, al parecer algo del residuo toxico de la bomba se introdujo el sistema sanguíneo de la pequeña y la esta afectando mucho" dijo el doctor "lo siento, pero un creo que logre sobrevivir, lo siento mucho"  
  
"ahora, como haré para decírselo a Kaoru y sus padres" pensó Kenshin  
  
mientras tanto el una habitación......  
  
"oh, susume, soy yo Kaoru " dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de la pequeña  
  
en ese momento la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
  
  
  
Continuara........................  
  
  
  
A/N: hola!!!! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hay mas por venir , hasta pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TERMINOS EN JAPONES:  
  
Konichiwa= buenas tardes, hola  
  
Arigatoo gozamaisu= muchas gracias  
  
Watashi wa= mi nombre es...  
  
Hai= si 


	3. 3

"oh, susume, soy yo kaoru" dijo la chica.  
  
En eso la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos....  
  
"nee-chan?" susurró la pequeña susume  
  
"hai, soy yo. "  
  
"nee-chan que me pasó?, ¿dónde están kaa-chan y too-chan?, ya me quiero ir!!!!!!!!" comenzó a lloriquear la pequeña  
  
"shshshshshshs, susume , kaa-chan y too-chan, están en otro cuarto durmiendo" dijo Kaoru tratándole de explicar lo sucedido a su hermanita. "ellos pronto vendrán a verte"  
  
"pero...." la chiquilla no terminó de decirlo porque comenzó a toser por un ataque de asma  
  
"EMFERMERA!!!!!!!!!!!! NECESITO AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó desesperada Kaoru  
  
momentos después de la habitación de susume salieron los doctores  
  
"doctor, por favor dígame que pasó con mi hermana!!!! ¿qué le pasó?"  
  
"señorita, cálmese por favor, su hermana tiene ciertos efectos por la radiación de la bomba, y eso le ha traído ciertas complicaciones con su sistema respiratorio además ella ya sufría de ataques respiratorios"  
  
"pero se pondra bien, ne?" dijo una muy preocupada Kaoru  
  
"aun no lo sabemos kamiya-dono" explicaba el doctor  
  
en eso apareció Kenshin y Kaoru al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
"Kenshin, no puedo creer que esta pesadilla en realidad esté pasando" dijo en medio de sollozos  
  
"koiichi, debes ser fuerte, y así ayudar a tu hermanita" dijo el pelirrojo "yo estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudate, no dudes de ello"  
  
continuará.....  
  
jo-chan: hola minna-san!!! Bueno este es el tercer capitulo perdón por haber tardado muchísimo en actualizarlo pues tuve un bloque y no se me ocurría nada, también que hace unas semanas tuve un accidente de carro y mi vecinito (que iba con migo) murió y ha sido muy duro para mi ya que era como mi sobrinito siempre lo cuidaba y yo lo llevaba al colegio. Así que perdón si esta historia de pronto se vuelve muy angst . 


End file.
